When We Stand Together
by VINAI
Summary: I was just in the mood for some Mac whump, so this thing was born. *Set in 2k16 reboot!* Plz R&R! (I DONT OWN THEM!) Enjoy!


**A/N:** _Hola y'all! So, this little ficlet came to me last night after listening to a Nickelback song and, although I don't feel like this is my best work, it's what the plot bunny gave me lol. Sorry about the ending with this one. I'm not proud of it but nothing else ever came to mind here. So. Please enjoy and I'd appreciate it if you left a review! Thanks!_

* * *

 **When We Stand Together**

A loud murmur of chatter filled the gala. Satisfying clinks of champagne glasses echoed occasionally amongst the conversations, as well as a few laughs. Sharply dressed waiters walked the space with silver trays in hand offering refills and many different kinds of neatly placed hors d'oeuvres.

Mac only gave a quarter of his attention to the party Phoenix was hosting for all it's agents. He was standing off to the side against the wall by himself. The blonde looked down at his half empty glass and swirled its contents, mildly comparing how the quick current of fluid in his glass portrayed his currently racing thoughts. Around and around and around. He sighed and downed the rest of his glass in one go. Passing off the empty glass to a waiter who walked by a moment later. Mac declined his offer for another.

The blonde agent leaned his head back against the wall and surveyed the area. He spotted Riley and the rest of the team gathered around and laughing while reenacting one of their many sideways missions. Mac found himself smiling at some of her animated and hilarious commentary.

But his bit of joy was shadowed once again by the fact that his partner was nowhere to be found. Well, that's not totally true. Jack _was_ there, as a sudden guffaw from the other side of the room proved. It was more like Jack wasn't interested in finding and hanging out with the blonde. Which, Mac guessed was fine. He wasn't going to be clingy and needy. Especially when they've been walking on eggshells around one another.

But he just wished the man would do _something_ to acknowledge his presence. They've been going around each other like this in circles for _weeks_ now. All because they couldn't seem to work well together anymore. It was like a horrible case of deja vu had overtaken their relationship. Jack has been snippy and rude to him. Mac retorts by stubbornly ignoring the Delta's orders and becoming reckless to anything Jack advises him not to do. It was the damn Sandbox all over again. And Mac didn't really even know what happened to bring it all on, but he didn't care for it in the slightest. Mac didn't like fighting with his partner. Nothing good could ever come out of it.

His attention was brought back to the present when he spotted the man in question moving through the crowd with practiced precision. A smile was still on his face from laughing but it slowly died away as he neared Mac's position. Mac knew Jack hadn't seen him yet, his corner being hidden by the shadows and bustle of people. Mac debated on moving away, but something made him stay. He decided to blame his inability to move on his sleeping foot.

A waiter swung by Mac's way and offered him another drink. Mac gladly took it as a distraction from his partner's looming presence. When the sound of the man's footsteps reached his ears, he looked down into his drink, hoping it would help him from getting noticed.

"Mac?" Well, shit. That certainly didn't go as planned. "Whatcha doin'?" Jack's futile attempt at normalcy only helped to make the situation even more awkward. By the uncomfortable look on his face, Mac would say he probably realized that too.

Mac sighed but didn't respond. Cussing out his damn luck with everything. He could see Jack frown out of the corner of his eye and look down the hall behind him, as if deciding if he should press the matter or leave it be. _Please_ _don't_. Mac silently pleaded. _I_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _talk_ _to_ _you_ _right_ _now_. Jack turned back to him, a certain soft look in his eyes Mac hadn't seen in weeks. The older man approached him carefully, the atmosphere non-threatening but still arguably lumbersome between them. When Jack received no physical objection, he casually leaned back against wall beside Mac. Close enough to be known but not enough to make the kid feel like Jack was forcing him to stay.

The older agent busied himself with loosening his tie some as the silence stretched out, shuffling his feet a little. It was more of a distraction than anything else. Jack opened his mouth to stay, but stopped, doubting himself. He did it again a minute later and stopped. It was like the words were stuck in Jack's throat.

"You don't have to say anything, Jack." Mac said calmly, taking pity on his partner. "Let's just. . . forget about it. Ok?" Mac steeled himself enough to meet his partner's gaze. Mac knew his voice had a pleading edge to it, but he couldn't find it himself to care. Mac just wanted things to be _normal_ again.

Jack shook his head. "I'm not just gonna drop this, Mac. Too much was said and done to just sweep it under the rug. I _think_ you could agree with me on that." Jack met his gaze. There was no heat in his voice, but guilt loomed heavily in his brown eyes.

"No, you're right. But I just don't want to talk about it here." Mac turned his eyes back to the crowded room before him, taking a sip of his beverage. Jack groaned exasperatedly and gently grasped Mac's wrist. Mac snapped his gaze to the older man with a questioning glare. Jack rolled his eyes and gave a little tug.

"Just trust me. We'll go somewhere more private so we can talk."

"But I don't think-"

"Mac," Jack turned those damn pleading brown eyes on him again. "Please. That's fine if you don't wanna talk. I'm totally cool with that. But at least give me a chance to talk it out with you."

Jack kept staring at him, patiently waiting for a response. Mac slowly felt his stubborn resolve fade as the seconds ticked by. He eventually relented and, after handing his barely touched drink to the waiter, allowed Jack to take him down the hall and out of the gala room into the vacant, main hallway. Jack stood in front of the door and ran a hand through his hair with a tired puff. He started to pace.

"Look, kiddo." The Delta paused in his pacing, scrubbing his hands down his face. The man was becoming frustrated with himself. That much was obvious.

"Why don't we sit down?" Mac offered as he crossed to Jack's side and sat down against the wall. Jack followed suit, sitting close enough for Mac to feel the older man's body heat. They stayed silent for a minute. Too lost in their own thoughts to talk right then.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Mac said it so softly, Jack almost didn't hear him. The older man turned and frowned.

"For what? If I remember correctly, which I _do_ , _I_ was the one who started all this shit. You just simply reacted to it." He gave Mac's hand a small squeeze in comfort. A fatherly gesture Mac thought he'd never get to experience ever again. "You shouldn't be apologizing, kid. This is all on me and I'm sorry."

Mac couldn't meet his partner's gaze. He blinked, trying to fight the stinging sensation in his eyes.

"Don't say that." Mac said softly, fiddling with a loose thread on his pant leg in hopes the growing wetness in his eyes will subside soon. He could feel his throat grow tingly. "We were both at fault here. I just didn't. . ."

Mac was forced to stop when his voice gave a distinctive creak. Jack's eyes critically looked him over within seconds. In any other situation, Mac would've been annoyed. But he honestly missed it. He missed the overprotective nature and fatherly affection and just having the man _there_. These past few weeks haven't been the same without Jack by his side. It made him realize just how attached he's truly grown to the man.

It was as scary as it was relieving to know that.

"Hey," Jack shifted around to face the blonde better. That particular Papa Bear look in his eyes. "Mac, what's wrong?"

Mac shook his head, biting his lip against the tears he stubbornly held back. "Nothing. It's just. . ."

The man gently placed his hand on the kid's shoulder, giving a soft squeeze as he waited patiently for the blonde's response. "You just what, bud? What is it?"

Mac shook his head again. He had a rock lodged in his throat and his eyes were too blurry to see out of clearly. Mac sniffled and finally glanced up at Jack. He reached for the older agent's hand, which Jack gave him automatically. The blonde struggled to swallow the lump in his throat enough to talk.

"I didn't realize how m-much I missed you until we started f-fighting." Mac's voice cracked as he talked, a lone tear finally sliding down his cheek.

Jack made a sympathetic noise and didn't waste another second to wrap his kid up in his arms, gently cradling Mac's head to his shoulder. Mac buried his face there and clung tightly to Jack as if the man would disappear if he didn't. Mac started to sob quietly, not caring if someone possibly saw. He just missed Jack so much.

"Shhh, I know, kiddo. I know. It's ok. I got you." Jack whispered softly to him, soothingly running his hand through Mac's hair.

"Don't go." Mac begged through his tears. " _Please_ don't go. Don't leave me again."

Jack felt his own eyes moisten. God, what the _fuck_ had he _done_ to his _kid_? "I'm not leaving, Mac. I'm here, kiddo. I'm right here and I'm never letting you go."

Jack tightened his hold on the boy, burying him protectively against his chest. Mac's crying slowly decreased to sniffling, but he didn't move an inch. He kept his head resting against Jack's shoulder, his hold on the older agent steady and strong. Jack stayed quiet, offering silent support. He didn't make a move to talk until Mac finally pulled away and wiped his eyes. Jack stayed beside him and rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

"You ok, kid?" Jack asked gently. Mac nodded and leant against his shoulder.

"Yeah." He offered a small smile, his baby blue eyes reflecting his fondness for his partner. "Thanks, Jack."

Jack smiled back and drew him in for another hug. "Anytime, kiddo. I'm always gonna be here for you. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't." And he meant it.


End file.
